Under The Ice
by snowflake1814
Summary: Martin and Chris were planning on studying caribou on the tundra, but after a freezing trip through water, things turn into cave camp-outs and survival. A collab with Wild Kratts Super Fan 1! Really long brother one-shot! Image cover by KeliaKamanda on Deviantart


**Chris' P.O.V.**

I remember that gleam of excitement in my brother, Martin's, eyes. I have to admit, I was excited to. Seeing one of the largest migrating herds in the world! And they'd migrate right past us! Okay, I wasn't excited, I was ecstatic!  
I was gonna record the whole thing on my creature pod. My brother must have noticed me in the passenger seat.  
"Better get unstrapped, you'll explode through the roof." He teased.  
I hit him playfully in the ribs with my elbow.  
"How much longer, anyway?" I asked.  
"I don't know. SOMEBODY's supposed to be helping me with the map instead of jumping around like a gas molecule."  
"Opps. Sorry."  
I pulled the map from my creature pod.  
"Okay, the herd is moving northeast and is about an hour away."  
"Are you sure your reading that right?"  
"You calling me blind?!"  
"No, I mean I can see the herd from here! Look!"  
And no doubt. The caribou herd was right to the left of us. There must have been hundreds, no, thousands! And I think they saw us. But we didn't know at the time.

I grabbed my creature pod and started recording as the herd came closer and closer. Suddenly, Martin and I realized, they were turning...in our direction. We were in the way! They were heading for the river that was behind us! They had to get through us to get to the river. Oh SNAP!

"BAIL OUT!" Martin shouted.  
He abandoned the Creterra and ran behind some bushes that were out of the way of the herd.  
When the herd vanished, we saw that the Creterra took a little bit more than a beating.

"Oh no!" We both yelled, running out towards the Creterra.  
We looked over it, and Martin gave a small smile. "Well, atleast we weren't in it."  
I was a little more serous. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to drive home in THIS?"  
Martin opened his mouth to say something positive, but couldn't think of anything.  
I continued, "The Tortuga's over 5 miles away! And we left our Creature Power Suits in it! How are we supposed to get home?"

Martin glared at me. "Stop acting like it's MY fault!"  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT IT WAS-!" I stopped myself in mid sentence. 'Calm down Chris. It's not Martin's fault'  
I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, how do we get home?"

Martin tapped his chin and thought, but I could tell his mind was blank.  
"Well, it's not that far, right?"  
"Martin?! 5 miles is a LONG way."  
"Better start walking then."  
"Wait! UGH!"

"What?"

"Our creature pods!"  
"We could call them, and let them know where we were, but remember Koki was upgrading the solar panels when we left. That turtle ship's not flying anytime soon."  
Martin was right. So, with that we trudged towards the river we had just crossed. It was frozen, and the Cretara was able to drive over it, so we figured it could hold us.  
"Looks pretty solid." Martin said examining the ice. I had to agree. it did look pretty solid.

**Martin's P.O.V**

I slid onto the ice first. No offense to myself, but if it could hold my weight, it could hold Chris'.  
"Watch where you slide." I teased my brother back on the frozen bank, and he gave me a glare. But, keeping balance on ice isn't as easy as it looks. in fact, even I was sliding. My left foot went one way, while my right went another. I could hear my brother snorting, trying not to laugh at the starting line. I gave him a glare.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Chris."  
Chris came out onto the ice after me, and I was a little jealous. He had better balance then I did. How? I don't know. However he was starting to falter too. He held out both his arms to balance, which he regained.  
"It's...not...that hard." He tried to boast. I just rolled my eyes. Then his 'slippery scream' threw me off. He skidded out to the middle of the river, and was heading straight for a weak spot in the ice!  
"Chris! Stop!" I yelled.  
"I'm...trying!" He yelled back. He was almost to the weak spot. You could see the underwater from where I was standing. That part of ice couldn't handle any weight what so ever!  
Thankfully, to my relief, Chris started to slow down and eventually stopped right before the weak spot.  
"You okay?" I called.  
"I'm fine." He waved over. BIG MISTAKE! He lost his balance when he waved his hand back and forth, and slipped...and fell! His elbows hit the ice first, causing it to crack at the impact! As soon as that impact was taken, he was taken too!

Chris let out a shout, trying to say something, before he slipped under the water.

**Chris's P.O.V.**  
A wave of dread hit my chest as I heard the ice crack, and I tried to yell something to Martin before I slipped under.  
I actually went in backwards and head-first, and the only thing that went through my mind was: 'COLD!'  
It felt like my mind had frostbite itself and I couldn't think or do anything for a few seconds.  
Then, I seemed to snap out of it, but I was so cold I didn't want move, but I had enough senses that where screaming at me to get out of the water.  
Still not thinking, I opened my mouth, trying to catch my breath. Like I said, I wasn't thinking, only trying to listen to my instincts.

**Martin's P.O.V**

"CHRIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure if there were mountains around, I would've triggered an avalanche. I ran, or...slid, to the hole in the ice. I had no idea if Chris anywhere near there. What if he went to the right or left...or what if he went down?! As soon as I saw the green hoodie of his jacket, and reached in with lightning speed to grab it.

**Chris' P.O.V**

Suddenly, I felt like this was the end. It's almost as if the cold was freezing the life right out of me. My brain even felt 'frozen to death'. Just when my muscles were about to go limp with numbness, I felt something, or someone, grab the back of my hood on my jacket. Even though he was pulling me up as quickly as he could, it felt like an eternity, and by this time the water stung like a thousand needles with just me gliding through it. My eyes were now used to the cold blackness under the ice, so when they met bright, sun reflecting snow, they dilated so quickly it hurt my eyes. I had to wince them. Then I realized, I could breath again! My lungs felt to cold to even want to expand, but breathing instinct took over. A gasped for air, and opened my eyes to be looking right into my brother's worried eyes.

Suddenly my 'cold' instinct took over, and I pushed myself close to Martin, and I just managed to whisper "C-Cold." quietly before trying to concentrate on getting warmer.

**Martin's P.O.V.**

I felt my brother press himself closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay bro. You're fine." Only I knew that wasn't true, because I knew that unless I did something fast Chris could easily either fall unconscious from the cold, or it could kill him, and the Creterra wasn't working.  
But, as I felt Chris shivering so hard I was afraid he was going to fall back into the water, I hugged him tighter and started rubbing his arms trying to warm him up atleast a little.

**Martin's P.O.V**

I could tell my adrenaline was fueling me in more ways than I knew.  
I dragged Chris out of the water and safely into my arms. Believe it or not, we were more than half way to the other side of the river. But Chris couldn't walk. Not now. He was shivering so fiercely, I thought he was in minor shock, and he probably was.

**Chris' P.O.V**

I kept my eyes shut as I continued to shiver. The light was still to much for my numb eyes. I felt limp, my teeth felt like they had icicles on them, and my fingers felt like they were about to fall off from frostbite. My breathing had returned and my lungs didn't feel like cold metal as much anymore. I could feel Martin tightening his grip on me, trying to keep me warm. I could barely move, but I did manage to cling onto his jacket as a response.  
_'We have to get to the other side of the river.'_ I thought. We couldn't stay here all night.  
"Ma...Mar..." Even when I tried to speak, my teeth would chatter so much, that's all you'd hear.  
"I know, Chris. We have to get to the other side." Martin told me, like he could read my mind.

How my brother always did that, I have no idea. But another streak of coldness raked through my body, and I gripped my brother tighter then ever before.  
I knew I couldn't get to the other side, and once again, almost being able to read my mind, Martin spoke up. "Chris, you're too stiff or cold to make it over to the side, but then how do we do it?"  
Usually, even though I'd hate do do this, Martin would have to carry me, but that wouldn't work now.  
Why? Because even though the ice could've held our weight BEFORE, it wouldn't now, because of Martin carrying me, it was no longer a 200-pound person on different parts of the river, it'd be somewhere around 400 pounds on one spot, which would crack the ice. So, in English, surface tension can hold weight in different spots, but not all in one spot. **(Snow: Hey, I'm a nerdgirl, what can I say? XD)**

But I felt like it was our only choice. I mean, C'mon, Martin can't just slide me across the ice!

"Hey, Chris?" Martin spoke up.  
I nodded a little in response.  
"You know it's our only option."  
I hid my face in his jacket to let him know I didn't want to do it, and I feared that he'd fall into the ice too. He knew I was scared. For him and for myself. But my brother's not the kind to take any ifs, ands, or buts. He wrapped his arms around my still stiff legs, while I kept my head hidden in his shirt, and instead of running, he positioned his feet like you would if you were snowboarding. He gave a large push with his foot and instead of running, to even out the weight, and so we weren't in one spot long enough to cause anything to break, we slid to the other slide of the river, which was only a few yards away from where we were before. When I felt Martin on solid ground again, he and I both gave a huge sigh of relief.

I felt safer now that we were on the ground, but it didn't last for long as the wind started to pick up an whipped across the hard, cold tundra.  
Martin set me on the ground, and I felt colder than before as the snow met my skin.  
I was so cold that the world seemed to sway around me and my head throbbed.  
I grabbed Martin's legs (remember, Martin was still standing) to keep myself from either passing out or falling back into the snow.

**Martin's P.O.V.**

I knew Chris couldn't stay in these conditions for long. worse than that, I think a blizzard was about to blow through. We had to find a place out of the wind. Luckily though, WKSF1, **(WKSF1: *whispers* Hello?! You're not supposed to know you're being written about! Martin: Opps! Sorry.)** I mean, WE saw that a small cave not far off. I knew that cave can be a little nippy, but at least Chris would be out of the wind.

I picked Chris up again, and started walking towards the cave.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

I felt Martin pick me up again, and we started walking forward.  
I opened my eyes just a little to see Martin carrying me to a small cave. It was a good 20 yards away, but atleast we'd be out of the wind.  
As we walked, my head started to throb again. I moaned softly and pressed my head against Martin to keep it from hurting worse.

"Don't worry Chris, we're almost there." I could tell Martin was trying to comfort me best he could. When we finally made it inside, Martin set me down again, at least I wasn't on wet, freezing snow. Only thing was, he was my only source of warmth. Without him, I was a freezing as ever.

**Martin's P.O.V**

Chris needed to stay warm for at least a little while. As long as it took me to find some wood or something. We'd camp out here and call the team tonight. Then, it was a waiting game. The worse kind of game ever! I made up my mind. It wasn't gonna be dark for about another thirty minuets. The wind was howling, and it made me shiver at what I had to do now, but at this time, Chris needed it more than me.

**Chris' P.O.V**

My eyes were still shut when I felt Martin try to sit me upright. My head didn't really approve, but still, I followed along.  
"Hey, Chris?"  
I actually was able to open my eyes and look into his for once.  
"I've got to get some or something. We're gonna had to camp in here for the night. We'll try to get back to the Tortuga in the morning. Okay?"  
What?! I didn't want Martin to leave me! I can't! To be all alone, freezing cold and wet, in a cave! Hello?! They don't mix! But I knew Martin was right. Otherwise, I'd probably die from hypothermia, with Martin not far behind in these conditions without a fire.  
"I'll be back, okay? I promise."  
When Martin makes a promise, he never breaks it. Suddenly, I felt something go around my shoulders. It was Martin's jacket! Before I could protest, he was out the entrance. He had several layers of clothing underneath it, but it wouldn't be fun to be out there without it. And...he gave it to me. To make sure I wasn't completely freezing. He truly was an awesome brother. I'll have to remember to tell him that when all this is over.

There was really nothing else to do, so I just laid back down and waited for Martin to come back.

**Martin's P.O.V.**  
I shielded my eyes to keep the snow from getting into my eyes as I searched for wood.  
_'I swear that there was a tree around here a few minutes ago. Now if only I could find it.'_ But the snow that was coming down harder now, making it almost impossible to see my hand in front of my face.  
The wind got louder and louder, and I could tell the blizzard was staring.  
My instincts were screaming at me to go back, but I knew that I needed to find wood. For both Chris and I.  
At that moment, I sensed something in front of me, and I looked up to see the same tree I had seen before.

**Chris' P.O.V**

I couldn't tell. Maybe my brain was starting to shut down. Me. By myself. Just me. And my mind. And my mind was playing tricks on me. I could tell. I tried to stay alert of my surrounding and refused to be pulled under. Better said than done. One minuet I was in the cave, the next I was back at our childhood home in New Jersey. Then back again. Then to collage campus where I met Aviva and our team started. Then back again. Then to the Tortuga, helping Martin figure out the mystery of the Little Howler. And back again! Except this time, the cave seemed...lighter. Like a light source was somewhere nearby. I turned my head slightly to the left, looking further into the cave, and my eyes focused as my mind tried to come back. I saw Martin! He was back! And he was starting a few sparks.

**Martin's P.O.V.**  
Chris had been asleep when I got back to the cave, so I had gone farther back into the cave and started to build a fire.  
But, now I heard movement and saw him waking up over near the entrance.  
I walked away from the fire which I had finally gotten a flame from and headed over to there. "Hey Chris."  
Chris opened his eyes (for only about the 4th time since he fell in the water) and looked upwards at me.  
I pointed over towards the fire, and asked Chris, "Do you think you could make it over there?"  
Chris nodded and got up on 4 legs to crawl over, but I could tell he was still tired, so I helped him over.

**Chris' P.O.V**

I tried hard to do it myself, I really did. But my arms felt like they were wrapped in thick foam, and were as stiff as a board. As I put my left arm on the ground, and tried to turn myself sideways, just my weight made it slip. When I hit the ground, I felt like I'd never want to get up again. My muscles didn't have the strength. Martin grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. I felt like it was impossible, but I had to try. I tried to bring my feet forward so I could stand. With my brother's help, success! Then, right back down again. Luckily, Martin caught me before we could lose all our progress. Still having a tight grip on my arms, he helped over to the fire. It never felt so good to actually sit back down. I leaned up against the cave wall. The heat from the fire brought my face back to life a little. When I opened my eyes again, Martin wrapped something around me. How did he...?!

**Martin's P.O.V**

"You...you went back to the Creterra?" I whipped around. That was the first time Chris had talked in hours.  
"I...in this blizzard? For me?!" I sat down next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder.  
"I had to bro. I had to save the emergency blanket before it got too covered with snow. It was practically the only warm thing I could think of. Thankfully, the ropes it was underneath took more of the snow than the blanket did."  
I gave a small laugh, and Chris even tried a little. We said nothing for several minuets. Until...

"Thanks, bro." Chris complimented.

"Your welcome." I said, smiling at my brother.  
Honestly, I had been scared. On the way there I was afraid that I'd fall into the same hole Chris did, or that I'd get lost and not be able to find the way back to the cave, which scared me that Chris would be alone, when he wasn't doing all that well.  
I snapped out of it when I felt Chris hug me tightly, and I did the same as a response.

Who knows how long we hugged each other. Chris finally wasn't shivering as hard as he was before. His breathing was returning to normal, and it got deeper and deeper. He was falling asleep. As I watched the fire sparks vaporize into shapes in the smoke of our fire, I started humming a familiar tune I knew.

_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._  
_ The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
_ Hold on to this lullaby._  
_ Even when music's gone._

_Gone._

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. _  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now._  
_ Come morning light,_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound. **(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)**_

At this point Chris was deep into sleep, and he was sleeping with his head resting on my leg.  
I smiled at my passed out brother, and then turned back to the fire, which the flames were getting dimmer in.  
Trying not to wake Chris up, I leaned over and grabbed a long stick, and prodded the fire with the stick until it started to have heat coming off it again, and then put another few branches.  
After watching it for a while, I was starting to get tired. I felt like I needed to stay up just to make sure nothing happened, though I felt myself drifting off a few times before catching myself.  
My stomach growled, and for the first time I realized I was hungry. I wondered if Chris was too.

**Chris' P.O.V**

For the first time that day, I felt safe. Even my body knew I was gonna be okay. Martin's singing comforted me even more, and before I knew it, I was asleep. I had the weirdest dream...

I was all better and I was near the river again. I didn't know why, but I walked over to the hole that I had fallen through. I didn't dare get any closer. I leaned in to get a closer look to see what was down below, (and you know now how dreams can turn from interesting to bad in an instant) Suddenly, the water swirled out of the hole and turned itself into the shape of a huge hand, that, like a wave, came crashing down on me! I tried to swim away, but the water froze my limbs, I couldn't move at all! The water was like a monster, in fact, it even cackled evilly at me as it brought me under! I did break free, but the hole closed up! There was noway up, and noway out.

**Martin's P.O.V**

Just when my eyes were about to close, I felt a jerk from my leg. I looked down, to find Chris wide awake, like he was back from the dead or something. I knew that from his experience he had today, it wouldn't surprise me if he had a few nightmares the next few days. I put my hand on his arm, and brought him a little closer.  
"It was just a dream, Chris. You're alright." I tried to reassure him.

Chris seemed to feel a little better at this, and he went back to resting on my leg. Not asleep, just resting.  
I couldn't help but wondering what time it was. It seemed about midnight, but I couldn't tell because neither of us had our creaturepods. (Chris lost his falling in the water, and I lost mine pulling him out.)

**Chris's P.O.V.**

My heart seemed to return to beating normally after the dream, and for a while I just kept laying there, and watching the fire. And even though I tried not to, I felt my body slowly drifting off to sleep again.

** Martin's P.O.V.**

I looked down again to find Chris falling into sleep once again, and I wasn't surprised. Chris needed the sleep.  
I rubbed his arm as he fell back into sleep, and then just turned to the right to look at the outside of the cave.  
The wind seemed to be whipping the snow all around, while the snow kept piling up.  
Suddenly, I couldn't help but have a small fear that we might be trapped in here. The entrance wasn't big, I had to duck to get in, and at the rate the snow was coming down, so it wouldn't take much to get covered.

I shook it off my mind, and decided watching the fire was enough for now.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

I woke up again. Who knows how long I'd been asleep. No, seriously, how long, because I couldn't see a thing. The sun wasn't out, and only a small smidge of fire remained.

"Martin? Martin?" I called him, noticing that I wasn't even on his leg anymore. Suddenly, from behind, I heard him strain, then,

"DRAT! UGH!" He was obviously frustrated about something. And I found out why. I turned my head around to find him trying to dig our entrance out! I must've snowed at least six inches the night before, if not more. Every time Martin would gain some progress, more snow would come in to take the place he'd just dug out!

**Martin's P.O.V.**  
I was frustrated at the fact that the cave entrance had been covered, and even more so that everytime I tried to dig a way out, more now fell in! How much could it snow in one night?  
That when I heard my name being called, so I turned around to find Chris looking at me.  
I headed over to him. "Good morning Chris."

**Chris's P.O.V.**  
So it _was_ morning. "Morning Martin." was all I said, then I looked past him towards the entrance.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked.  
"I..I don't know." I could tell Martin was stumped. I was too. (WKSF1 and Snow! A little help here! *WKSF1 and Snow give innocent grins* I figured, "Well, new day, new stand." I tried to stand up, and it was easier now. Don't get me wrong, it was still hard, and my body still felt a smidge stiff, but at least I was able to get to my feet.

We both headed over to the snow and started to dig, seeing how there was nothing else to do.  
Before we started, I took Martin's jacket off. "Take this Martin."  
He shook his head. "No bro, you need it more than I do."  
"I'm feeling fine now, take it."  
After a little more protesting from Martin's side, I gave it back to him and started to dig, not giving him a choice.  
Sure, it was a little colder, but I still had the blanket, and I was fine with that.  
After about 10 minutes of seemingly useless digging, my head started to hurt again.

I grasped my head to trying to stop it from hurting, but it got worse.  
"Chris?" Martin walked over to me.  
"I...I'm fine, Martin." I insisted, but I knew I wasn't. My vision started to blur.  
_Don't go. Don't go Don't go._I tried to keep myself alert, but I still was getting worse. Martin looked at me, and his eyes widened, then for me, it all went black.

** Martin's P.O.V**

Chris grabbed his head fiercely, and I knew, he shouldn't have taken off the jacket. Suddenly, he started to sway, and he fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

I gasped. "CHRIS!"  
Chris laid on the ground, unconscious, and I put my jacket back on him. "How many things can happen to him within 24 hours?" I mumbled, pulling him towards me.  
I carried him over to the fire, and pushed a few more sticks in it.  
Getting out could wait, my brother mattered more.

**Aviva's P.O.V**

2 days! 2 days, and still no Kratt brothers! I hoped they were okay. But they should've been back by now. What if something happened? In these conditions, I had no...  
"Aviva, your treading a hole in the floor." Koki interpreted my train of thought.  
"Sorry, I'm nervous."  
"You're nervous?! I've been trying to call their creature pods all day, and I can't even get a signal!"  
"Did anybody say 'uh oh'?" Jimmy added.  
"I just hope they're okay." I said rubbing my arm in nervousness.  
"My sensors say that the solar panels are almost charged up. Once they are, we'll go out to find them." Koki reassured.

**Martin's P.O.V.**

Chris was unconscious, and that's when I noticed how tired I was. I hadn't slept at all last night in fear that something would happen to Chris, and I'd fall asleep now, but now he seemed in worse condition then last night.  
Instead, everything that was happening of I knew would happen started to go through my mind.

1) Chris still isn't doing well

2) We're stuck inside a cave

3) We are almost out of wood for the fire.

4) We have no food

5) We have no water

6) All of the above.

I felt like the weight of the world was balancing in my shoulders. Right now, it seemed like I was Chris's only hope for surviving, and I still was doing everything wrong! It didn't help that I was exhausted, either, because it just added onto the stress.

**Chris's P.O.V**

My slowly opened my eyes to find Martin standing right over me.  
"Wha...wha happened?"  
"To be honest, I don't know. You suddenly fainted on me." Martin explained.  
I noticed I was starting to breath a little faster than before.  
"I...I bet the team's worried about us." The team! We'd forgotten all about them. It had been two days! Surely they were looking for us. No. The Tortuga couldn't fly. And trying to find us by foot in this weather was suicide.

Well, two days including yesterday, but still.  
I looked upwards at Martin as he stated firmly "Chris, stay here. I'M going to try to dig the way out. Stay there and keep my jacket this time." He said giving strict orders.

**Martin's P.O.V.**

I felt sort of bad for talking to Chris like that, but I pushed of the guilt as I went over by the snow and started to try to dig the way out.  
And, if there was one thing I was finally starting to notice, it was how tired I was. I had to almost literally slap myself to stay awake, and I found myself nearly falling asleep a few times.

Finally when I felt like I was gonna fall asleep with one more twitch, I felt my hand push through. I brought it back down and saw a ray of sunlight. We made it out! I quickly made the hole bigger.  
"Yes! We did it! Chris! We did it!" I cheered. If only I turned around.

**Koki's P.O.V.**  
As soon as the Tortuga's Solar Pannels were charged, we all got ready for lift off, but I couldn't help but know that finding the brothers was harder than i seemed.  
They weren't at the Tortuga, so something was obliviously wrong. There was not signal from there creaturepods, so that ment something bad had happened. We had only called them ONCE yesterday, and then they still hadn't found the heard.  
I could hear Jimmy getting the Tortuga ready for take off in the other room, but I knew that this wasn't gonna be easy.  
Not at all.

**Martin's P.O.V**

"Chris? CHRIS!" I turned around, to see Chris passed out again. He was sliding in and out, except this time, it was different. I couldn't see his chest rising! I ran to his side, and took his pulse. NOTHING! I did remember that hypothermia can slow, and sometimes even stop the blood circulation of the body. But still, I was losing him! Just then, I thought I heard hovering from outside. I crawled out of the hole I had dug earlier, and, to my huge relief, saw the Tortuga coming our way. I waved my arms, and shouted as loud as I could.

**Aviva's P.O.V**

"Do you see them?" I asked.  
"Not yet." Jimmy answered. We had been looking for about an hour, and we were right around where the caribou were.  
"Look! Down there!" Koki shouted.  
I looked out the window to my right, to find a man with blonde hair and blue clothes waving his are frantically. It was Martin!  
We landed a few yards from him, and I wasted no time in running out to hug him. I was so glad he was alright. But wait? Where was Chris?!

**Martin's P.O.V.**

I saw the Tortuga landing, and I felt relieved. It went away as soon as I looked back at Chris. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, bro!' I though desperately.  
At that moment, I felt a vibration on the ground as the Tortuga touched down, then I saw the ramp open and the crew run out.  
I looked down at Chris. 'I just hope they aren't too late...'

**Aviva's P.O.V**

"Martin? Where's Chris?" I saw Martin's eyes get even wider with fear than they did before.  
"Where. Is. Chris?!" I shook Martin a little to get him to snap out of it. When he did he instantly grabbed my hand and we ran into the cave, and Chris was on the ground, barely alive. "O My Gosh!"

**Martin's P.O.V.**  
I picked Chris up gently. "Aviva, do we have-"  
"I think we do martin. Either way, we have to get back in the Tortuga and help Chris!"  
I nodded quickly and ran after Aviva into the Tortuga.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

When I woke up again, I thought I'd feel cold and helpless once again, but I didn't. In fact, it wasn't as dark anymore either. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself looking at the Tortuga ceiling. I was back home! My head still hurt a little, but I turned my head slightly to the right to find Martin asleep right next to me. He had fallen asleep at my hammock side. I moved my hand slightly, and put it on his. The suddenly change actually woke him up. He wasn't in a deep sleep like he usually is.

**Martin's P.O.V.**

I saw Chris was awake now, and I smiled. "How you feeling Chris?"  
"Better." He looked around again. "How long was I out?"  
"A few hours. It's not a big deal bro."  
He just nodded and laid back down.  
"I promised I'd get you back here bro."  
Chris turned to me. "And you did."  
I smiled and rested my hand on my brother's shoulder.  
"Oh, and Martin?"  
"Yeah Chris?"  
"Thanks for being such an awesome brother."  
I grinned. "Your welcome."

* * *

**10/20/12: Thanks to KamadaSakura for drawing the story picture! 8D**


End file.
